


Forget Me Not

by suzannahbee123



Series: Shades of Blue [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Thor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Mild Angst, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: You wake from a dream, filled with a sense of loss. Your day goes from bad to worse, and just when things look the most bleak, in comes a your saviour whose presence brings you a sense of safety…





	Forget Me Not

_“What now, Thor?” You finally ask, “I will admit I love you, even though we barely know each other. I admit that I have let life pass me by since… well, anyway. I want to be yours but I still want to be me, Y/N. I do not want to be a kept pet of yours. I have read what you Gods are like.”_

** **

_“It was Zeus that was a terror for that, not anyone in my pantheon.” Thor chuckled at your back. “I promise, Y/N, I have no wish to chain you. I just wish to be with you. I cannot go back, so I want to go forward, into the future, with you at my side.”_

** **

_The future… it was a scary thing. And you had been avoiding it for too long. You looked over Thor’s handsome face and felt safe, however. He was everything you had ever dreamed about. You didn’t know how this would work, but you wanted to try. Besides, yout think to yourself as you look into his eyes before kissing him,_

** **

_Electric Blue had always been your favourite colour._

** **

You wake abruptly, the deep voice still ringing in your ear and the electric blue eyes swimming in and out of focus. You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to remember the details of the dream that caused this inexplicable sense of desire and loss in you, but like any other dream, the details fade as quickly as you try to focus on them and soon enough, they disappear altogether, leaving you oddly bereft.

** **

Opening your eyes on a sigh, your met with the furious golden eyed glare of Maleficent, your cat, she was most evil, but you loved her more than anything else,

** **

“Alright, shut up, I’m getting up already,”

** **

“Meow,”

** **

“Ugh,” you grumble at the fluffy feline and roll over in bed to double check the time. You squint at the bold red numbers, wondering why they said 7.00 and not 6.00…

** **

“SHIT!” You screech, leaping from the bed and causing Maleficent to run away hissing, “I’M LATE!”

** **

***

It was now 09.45 and you were at work, only an hour late, after one of those morning where everything else that could go wrong, did.

** **

Your outfit for work which you had freshly washed and ironed? Maleficent, the great furry bitch, had used it as a cat bed overnight because, apparently, the $50 one you had bought her wasn’t good enough anymore.

** **

Keys? Lost forever, until, after hunting for a fruitless and frantic fifteen minutes, you found them in your handbag where you had left them, hidden underneath all the junk that had accumulated there.

** **

You hadn’t had any spare time to get the coffee you usually did, but you still managed to crash into a _very _tall man outside of the coffee shop and get _his _delicious smelling brew all over your shirt. Your _white _shirt.

** **

The man hadn’t had time to apologise to you, you were already running, cursing everybody and everything to hell and back.

** **

You had gotten into your work building, looking as hot a mess as any human had ever seen, and scurried to your office, no one had commented and now, here you were for the past 15 minutes, frantically typing out emails with trembling fingers and hoping for just a little longer of solitude-

** **

“Y/N?”

** **

Your carefully typed email ended on a garbled mess when your manager appeared at the door, and you spun in your seat to face her, “Hi, Becky! Wonderful morning, yes?”

** **

The smile she gave you didn’t quite reach her hazel eyes and she crossed her arms over her middle, “Those slides for the media content plan? I need them across three different social media platforms for NAI,”

** **

“What? Oh, okay,” you frown, thinking of the extra work.

** **

“And I’m going to need those for the client within the next hour,”

** **

“An hour?!”

** **

“That’s what I just said,” another cold smile and Becky continued, “Oh, and, those reports I wanted for Sunday? I need them by the end of today. First thing in the morning at the _absolute _latest, please,”

** **

“But, but-” you stutter, helplessly, “I-”

** **

“Don’t think you can manage it, Y/N? Because, since half the world came back, I have more than enough people desperate for a job,”

** **

Heart pounding in your chest, all you can manage is just a mute nod at your manager, indicating helplessly that you would have everything that she asked for and within the deadlines that she had laid out for you. One final cold and dead eyed smile later, and Becky left your office, leaving you feeling somewhere so beyond stressed that you had entered a cool and calm wasteland of nothingness in your head.

** **

The fact was, Becky was right. After Tony Stark had laid down his life and the world had returned to what it once was, overflowing with people everywhere and all who wanted their old lives back, things had been far from easy. The job you were in was one you had always dreamt of but quietly realised you were probably under qualified for. After the Snap, however?

** **

Whilst planet earth may not have adapted _well _to the loss of half its life, it _had _adapted, and things had, eventually, carried on almost as before, which meant the job you now occupied was _only _occupied by you because there had been no one else to fill it. Now, the person who had held the job previously was back to life and desperate for their job back, and you _knew_ that Becky was just _waiting_ for an excuse to get rid of you and give the job back to it’s previous occupant.

** **

Thankfully contracts of employment hadn’t been done away with and, unless you fucked up royally, Becky _couldn’t _just get rid of you. Still… there was nothing stopping her from firing you if you couldn’t keep up with the workload.

** **

Taking just a few more moments to be alone in the barren and quiet wasteland of your incipient panic, you stare at your computer screen, collect your thoughts, and get on with your job.

** **

The rictus smile that stretched across your face was just for show.

** **

***

** **

Nearing the end of the day, with no food or any other kind of breaks later, your workload was looking acceptable, the slides had been sent off and the approval was pending (but it looked likely) and the reports were _almost _done, you had maybe another hour to go…

** **

“Y/N? Oh good, you’re still here.” Becky strolled back into your office, immediately dropping the temperature by several degrees somehow. Perhaps she was a witch?

** **

“Yeah, hi, Becky, the reports will be-”

** **

Becky waved an imperious hand and you shut up, immediately, “Good. That’s great, send them ASAP. The slides though? Yeah, some of the handles and tags are wrong, the client has just called to bitch at me about it for the last thirty minutes. Go back through and fix them, okay?”

** **

Outrage boils up, quick and hot, followed swiftly by seething resentment at your idiotic boss. The handles had been _correct, _dammit! You had checked and double checked! And now, just to be a goddamn team player and not get yourself fired for no damn reason, you had to pretend to check everything and reply back to the stupid client, explaining how her own social media worked.

** **

Morons.

** **

“Sure thing, Becky,” Your grin was back to rictus and false, showing all your teeth and gums to the woman stood over you like she was something special, “I’ll get right on it!”

** **

“Great.” No humour or warmth. “Oh, one last thing, they’re turning off the WiFi at six, make sure to save everything before they do,”

** **

The smile drops, and your hands shake as you spot the clock on the wall, “Becky… it’s six thirty! I- I-”

** **

“Oh, is it?” _Now _her smile held more than just vague professional distance and distaste. _Now _it was almost… gleeful. “Well, I guess you’ll need to redo what you did then, yes? _After, _you have fixed those other mistakes, of course.”

** **

Becky walked away, a spring to her step and a smirk plastered across her face, leaving you feeling… alone. Again. The dream you had had the night before swims before your eyes, still too blurry to truly make out, but the memory of pure blue irises rises to the surface… a deep and commanding voice rings in your ears…

** **

The feeling of _aloneness _doesn’t go away, dejection and misery of your current situation is still there, oozing its way into your pores… but the electric blue eyes stay right there, and the deep base of the barely remembered voice gives you enough strength to gather your work, your notes and your laptop, and to head to the nearest coffee shop to re-do everything you had just done.

** **

Storm clouds started to gather on the horizon, but it oddly made you feel… loved.

** **

***

** **

The coffee shop was a warm and wonderful smelling haven. You knew the owner, Mr Buttaci, and, thankfully, he was more than happy to let you occupy one of the back tables and spend hours there working and nursing small cups of plain black coffee. Today, you splurged on a blueberry muffin as well. It had been an exceptionally bad day, after all.

** **

Still, how much worse could it get?

** **

The handles had all been checked, _again, _and, unsurprisingly, apart from one rogue one that had been misspelled, they were all fine and had been sent back to the client a second time, along with screenshots to prove you were right. Now that that was done, you were going back through the reports which, thank the good lord above, had been saved automatically at six so there was only thirty minutes of work to get back through…

** **

The first bolt of lightning lights up the sky outside, followed swiftly by a loud _BOOM _of thunder. The rain comes pouring down next, almost drowning out the sound of the patrons talking and the soft music in the background. It’s soothing, peaceful, almost, and your concentration somehow gets better, the work gets easier…

** **

“Hey, sweet thing! What’re you doin’ sat there all by yourself?! Y’want some company, baby cakes?!”

** **

The brash voice barely registers to you through your haze of concentration, but you notice quick enough when a palm lands next to your laptop, making it, and you, jump. Looking up, you glare at the man sneering down at you, “Do you mind?! I’m working, here!”

** **

“C’mon, baby! You’re lookin’ so lonely right now! Just let me and my pals buy ya _one _drink, yeah?”

** **

You glance around him to see three other guys, all near enough identically dressed and wearing similar smug grins as they egged their buddy on. They were all also drenched looking, clearly they had run into the shop to get out of the rain and figured they would kill more time by harassing you. You could feel your eye muscles straining to roll heavenward, you just needed thirty minutes more and then you could go back to the safety of your apartment and Maleficent, dammit! That was _all_ you wanted!

** **

You look over at Mr Buttaci, but he seemed to be a bit busy with the coffee machine that was hissing and spitting out water everywhere, he was too distracted to help you right now. There were only two other people in the shop, one fairly elderly looking woman who was already packing up to go, and another person, possibly a man but you couldn’t quite see him past the group of idiots in the doorway, and he didn’t appear to be paying attention anyway.

** **

It was just you, then.

** **

“Listen, fellas, I’m really busy at the moment, how about you buy yourselves a drink and let me get on, yeah?”

** **

“We’re not _bothering _you! Just want some fun and we’re bored, and you look like a _lot _of fun, baby cakes!”

** **

Your teeth were going to get worked down to smooth and flat surfaces soon with the way you were grinding them. Taking a deep breath, and relaxing the fists that you had made without realising, you plaster _another _totally fake smile across your face and simper, “I am definitely not fun enough for you guys, just a woman trying to work here, so, _please, _just give me a break, okay? I’m not interested,”

** **

Anger flashed across the mans face, making you lean back in your seat. His friends began advancing as well, and, even though you were in a coffee shop on a busy street and the owner and another random person was right there with you, fear and yet more frustration ignited in your bloodstream. There were four of them and only one of you…

** **

“Gentlemen, the lady told you that she was busy. I would assume you have manners enough to understand a dismissal when you hear it?”

** **

You look around the annoying man to see a much bigger and much, _much _taller man stood up and positively towering over the four men. Scanning the coffee shop, you note that this must be the person that you couldn’t see clearly earlier. _How _you missed noticing him was beyond your comprehension, but that wasn’t what was bothering you, really.

** **

As soon as you had laid eyes on him a fission of odd recognition passed through you, and you felt… _safe._

** **

“I was only _askin’-!”_

** **

“You were only _pestering, _you mean!” The taller man boomed, as he glowered down at the annoying one, shadows gathered in the shop, darkening your saviours face but, oddly, his eyes grew brighter…

** **

“I would advise leaving, _now, _before I decide to make you, _friend,” _

** **

The way “friend” was uttered was enough to make the small hairs at the back of your neck stand up in primal fear. The word was spoken with the least amount of friendliness you had ever heard, and you were surprised that these men were even trying to stand against the sheer power of him.

** **

“Hey, Blaine… you recognise him? I really think we should be going…”

** **

Your eyes narrow in confusion as one of the other guys blurts that out into the strained silence. Firstly, the name Blaine was _awful, _and certainly suited the asshole who was bothering you, and secondly, recognise? Your eyes drift back over the tall and bearded man… there definitely was _something _about him…

** **

“Nah… I- I wanna stay… this washed up freak can’t do shit to me, and I didn’t do _nothin’_ wrong!” Blaine stammered, looking hastily between you, the store owner, and his friends, apparently under the impression that if he didn’t make eye contact with the giant in front of him then he would go away, “Ain’t that right, sweetheart?” Blaine turned back to you.

** **

Several things happened at once.

** **

You cringe back in your seat, your reaction to the thought of him touching you causing an almost violent and _visceral _reaction in you that was completely disproportionate to what was happening, never mind that he hadn’t bothered you this much _before _your tall and Viking like saviour had come to your rescue.

** **

“Would you assholes get the _hell _out of my shop?!” Was yelled by the store owner, causing all eyes (except the heavily built tall man whose sunglasses covered eyes snapped to _yours_, and how you could tell that, you had no idea), to jerk over to him in shock.

** **

And, the final nail in the coffin of the most _terrible _day, at the yell, you jumped and promptly knocked over your coffee, _all _over your laptop. Your very old laptop. Your very old and not waterproof laptop, which immediately started sputtering and sparking and, all at once, spat out smoke and the screen turned black.

** **

All your work that you had just recreated for the _second _time, was gone.

** **

“Ah. That did not sound right,”

** **

The deep voice of your “saviour” uttered those words into the silence where all you could do was stare at your destroyed laptop, and that was that. Your fine and fragile tether to your calm and zen-like ability to deal with all of today’s assorted stresses _snapped, _leaving you without the anchor and completely at the mercy of the raging anger that coursed through you.

** **

“Not right… not _right?! _Are you mad?! You assholes broke my laptop!”

** **

“See, ya loser?! Shoulda just kept outta my business and let me talk to the woman, now look what ya did!” Blaine gloated away, before turning back to you, “So, sweetheart, I can get ya laptop fixed and then maybe you’ll finally get that drink with me to say thanks!”

** **

There was a pause, where you carefully weighed your next words, considered all possible outcomes, before finally deciding on your thoroughly well thought out response;

** **

“I would literally rather die than go _anywhere _with you! I would rather go out back and eat the rotting garbage directly from that filth encrusted sidewalk! I would _rather _brain you morons with my broken laptop and go to jail for the rest of my goddamn life then _ever _get a fucking _drink _with _any _of you! Is that fucking _clear _enough?!”

** **

Mr Buttaci put his hand over his mouth to hide his shocked and appalled face. The assholes all went pale and gaped like fish at you, and your saviour… he _smiled _at you… such a huge and perfect smile of complete pleasure, that you couldn’t help but answer with your own…

** **

“Who the _fuck _do you think you’re talkin’ to, you stuck up _bitch? _I oughtta-”

** **

_What _exactly Blaine thought he ought to do, you didn’t find out. One second he had his hand wrapped around your upper arm in a bruising grip, snarling at you in fury, and the next he was pinned up against the wall next to your table by the front of his shirt. It was so quick, you almost thought it hadn’t really happened, except the sensation of blood running back through your arm was proof enough.

** **

“Put your hands on her again, and I shall _end _you, Midgardian!”

** **

“But- but-!”

** **

“_Leave!”_

** **

You could only stare at what you were seeing, your brain had suddenly caught up with your eyes and ears… it _couldn’t _be who you thought it was! There was no _way _that the God of Thunder was just having a coffee in your coffee shop!

** **

Blaine was dropped unceremoniously to the floor, and your saviour (who absolutely _couldn’t _be Thor Odinson, God of Thunder and ex Avenger), stepped away and in front of you as Blaine’s friends rallied around him, all of them shouting and yelling obscenities at the man who absolutely _wasn’t _Thor.

** **

“Jerk!”

** **

“Asshole!”

** **

“Blaine didn’t eat yet! No way you could lift him otherwise!”

** **

“Yeah! He woulda kicked your ass!”

** **

“If you guys don’t leave, I’m calling the cops!” The owner yelled, holding his phone up with “911” showing on the screen. The men all puffed themselves up, clearly they didn’t have a lot in the way of self preservation. Before any more insults could be yelled, or police called, the sky darkened dramatically and what looked like _actual _bolts of electricity sparked between your saviours fingers - _Not Thor… no…- _and a huge BOOM of thunder sounded almost directly overhead.

** **

“I won’t _ask _for you to leave again.”

** **

All eyes, but especially yours, were on the man, and one further heartbeat later, and they all ran from the shop, leaving you stood with Mr Buttaci and… and-

** **

“Well, that was… uh… perhaps I could offer some assistance with your laptop? I have friends who know quite a bit about this technology, after all.” The man turned slowly to you, his golden hair glinting in the sunlight that had miraculously appeared again, along with his charming smile, “I apologise, I should have said sooner… I am Thor!”

** **

“Oh.” You reply rather stupidly, staring up at the handsome man with the fantastically braided long blonde hair who looked healthy and happy and not at all exhausted, even after taking out of bunch of douchebags as easily as most other people would take out literal garbage… there was a mixed metaphor there somewhere, but you couldn’t quite get your brain to connect, “Well, uh… Thor, the God of Thunder,”

** **

“And fertility. Everyone forgets that… I don’t know why I felt the need to tell you that… a stranger…”

** **

You stare at each other and he removes his sunglasses, revealing one golden eye and one-

** **

_Electric Blue_

** **

-Bright blue eye, his face still scrunched up in mild embarrassment about his confession of what else he was the God of, “I’m glad you told me, for what it’s worth. I wouldn’t have wanted to offend a God!”

** **

“You are the least offensive person I believe I have ever met.” Thor flushed again, a pretty pink across those full cheeks that made a responding flash of heat burn across your own, “I do hope I didn’t scare you just now? I do not really know what came over me, I usually have a much better control over my temper,”

** **

There was another moment, where you both cast wary and eager eyes over each other, taking in everything. You note that Thor’s hair appeared to be shorter than when he was last photographed at a party of Tony Starks from… before. It now hung at his shoulders rather than further down his back. His figure was also different, what had once been pure, almost _intimidating_, muscle now appeared to be a softer stomach which just stretched out the soft looking grey shirt he was wearing. His thighs were thicker, but still powerful, and filled out the dark jeans quite nicely.

** **

“I have changed. I am aware of this, but I have been told my fashion has improved,”

** **

Your breath catches at Thor’s softly spoken words, no less devastating for the even softer laugh he emitted at the end. You had been staring for too long, made him feel awful about what may very well be a sensitive topic for him… The Snap had affected everyone, of course it did, and here you were insulting the person who had not only helped return the world to what it was, but had also just saved you from the idiocy of those morons…

** **

“Well… perhaps I could give you my email address? I have both a mobile phone device _and _laptop now, so I will absolutely receive and reply to any correspondence you send me!”

** **

He sounded so _happy!_ Your throat closes up again in guilt and you cough awkwardly before blinking at him, “Umm… why would I need your email?”

** **

“Oh, I only meant… well… for a new laptop? Or to get this one repaired? I will absolutely try to help- by the Gods!”

** **

That was it. The one small act of kindness and charity that broke the camel’s back. This whole shitty day was going to end with _Thor Odinson _helping you out after he rescued you, and you burst into tears, throwing yourself into his arms, “You were always my favourite Avenger! I don’t know how to thank you!”

** **

Strong arms came awkwardly around your shoulders, holding you gently but not pulling you closer like you _really _wanted, “May I offer a bargain?”

** **

“Yes!”

** **

“How about you do not thank me in any way, but you allow me to take Loki out of my coat so that he may comfort you? I find he is perfect for this task,”

** **

Pulling away, you stare after Thor as he heads back to the seat he was at and the coat that was abandoned there, “Ummm… Loki? Your brother? He’s, uh… I don’t see him?” Over the years, you heard many things about the illustrious God of Mischief, especially since the attack on New York, not least of which was that he was under mind control the whole time, but you found it hard to believe that a God as tall and striking as Loki had hidden away under a coat for all this time.

** **

Thor paused, his hand shook for just a moment, but he turned back to you with another gentle smile, “No… apologies… I meant _this _little guy,” and from a pocket, out came the most _adorable _Husky puppy with the brightest blue eyes and you actually squeaked in glee at the little body wriggling against Thor and trying to lick every inch of him he could, “_this _is Loki.”

** **

“Agagagsgsgagagagaaaa!!!”

** **

Thor frowned at the absolutely ridiculous noise that came from your mouth, but you were too eager to hold the puppy, which was now straining in Thor’s hands to get to you, “Please may I…?”

** **

“Yes, of course, here…” Thor gently placed the

squirming bundle in your hands and you truly believed in that moment, in love at first sight… your gaze drifted over to Thor who was ordering another two coffees from Mr Buttaci who was back behind the counter, and your stomach fluttered when his mismatched eyes turned to you and he smiled again.

** **

Yes, you absolutely _loved…_ Loki the puppy.

** **

***

** **

“So… thank you again for helping me today. I really appreciate it,”

** **

“Please, think nothing of it, it was my pleasure,”

** **

You were walking back to your apartment with Thor by your side and Loki trotting happily next to him, those bright blue eyes almost lighting the way ahead, they shone so bright. You had spent another hour in the coffee shop with Thor, talking about everything that wasn’t work or Avengers related, and you could feel yourself being drawn to him more and more. For someone as tall and imposing as he was, without even trying, Thor was one of the gentlest people you have ever met in your life.

** **

The way he handled Loki with such care, the way he talked to you with absolutely no condescension, and he would _listen _to you! You could almost _see _the way he absorbed your words to him and how he would think about them before responding. And then there was how he looked… staring at Thor in that soft grey shirt and dark jeans was absolutely no hardship to your tired eyes.

** **

“And thank you for the coffee hits, as well. I am really going to need them!” You add on when you allow yourself to remember that you _still _had a bunch of work left to finish before you could collapse into bed, after pampering Maleficent of course, who was probably going to be _furious _at you.

** **

“Need them? How so? It is late, I would think you should need to rest?”

** **

“Oh, well… see, I had a bunch of stuff to finish for work and those idiots kind of destroyed everything I already did… so now I have to redo it on my emergency laptop which is 100 years old and will take me all night because of how slow it is. But if I _don’t _get it done, I’ll get fired, so …” You trail off and Thor’s face fills with, well, thunder, “Thor?”

** **

Storm clouds appear to gather again, the darkness made thicker and the smell of ozone permeated the air. A heavy wind picked up, blowing Thor’s hair back from his face and pushing his long beard back towards his neck. Suddenly he looked every inch the God that he was, and goosebumps rose on your arms and raised the small hairs at the back of your neck. Thor was… _magnificent._

** **

“They would fire you just for not finishing some work? What madness is this?!”

** **

“Well, yeah, it’s pretty crazy, but you don’t need to start a whole storm on my behalf, Sparky,”

** **

The wind died down, and Thor blinked at you, quite adorably, in shock, “Sparky? Please, _please_ do not tell me that you will _also _mock the way that I gather the lightning with my fingers?” Thor’s frown was turning back into that soft and gorgeous smile though, and the shadows drew back just enough to bring the night back to it’s former jewelled dimness.

** **

“What? It’s cute!”

** **

“Well, it’s certainly better than “Sparkles”, anyway,”

** **

“Sparkles?”

** **

“Unimportant,” Thor waved his hand dismissively through the air and you continued to walk, Loki yipping and straining against his leash briefly when he saw something that your human eyes could not in this darkness. Thor coughed, “So, I apologise for the unnecessary storm, but… please do tell what has been happening at your place of work? Is this a common occurrence?”

** **

Your feet start to drag, your shoulders inexorably pulled down and you hunch over when you think of Becky and her cold smile and how no one there is truly happy, even after everything was given back to them. After a moment, you talk, the words spilling from your lips like water from an open faucet, and you did not have any inclination to stop. Thor listened throughout, only making the occasional humming noise to indicate he was taking in what you said.

** **

When you were finished, at the point where you had to hurry to the coffee shop in order to finish the workload due tomorrow, you and Thor were stood outside of your building, “So, yeah… I am out of a job if I don’t finish it. I don’t know if I care all that much honestly, but the perfectionist in me won’t let me _not _finish it, even if all I do is throw it at Becky’s face before walking straight back out the door,”

** **

“I should very much like to see that,” Thor chuckled, looking up at the dark windows of your building, “I think they are fools to treat you so, but if this job is not making you happy, then you should leave.”

** **

“Not that simple though, is it? I need to be able to pay for frivolous things, such as rent and food and clothing. I need this job, Thor.”

** **

“The rain came today, and poor Loki didn’t know what to do with himself, too much water everywhere, so I picked him up and placed him in my coat to find some shelter,” Thor began, changing the subject so abruptly that you frowned in confusion, but you didn’t stop him, “I had never been to one of these coffee shops before, they are always so crowded… but I was drawn to this one. And then I saw you,”

** **

“Me?” Of course he_ would’ve _seen you, the place hadn’t been that big, but the way he said it caused an odd flutter deep in your stomach. It rang far too familiar to how you felt when _you_ had seen _him._

** **

Thor’s mismatched eyes twinkled brighter than the stars that shone overhead when he smiled at you. The fact that you were already addicted to that smile of his didn’t phase you at all,

** **

“Yes. I saw you, and, I realise we only just met, but may I offer some advice?”

** **

“As someone a _lot _older and, hopefully, wiser?” You yawn, really, it had been a very long day. Rudeness was the furthest thing from your mind, you bed however, _wasn’t._

** **

“As someone who took responsibility for what happened directly onto their shoulders, I know firsthand how hard it can be to feel worthy of the second chance that was given to us, and I don’t mean the ones brought back. I mean _us, _those that survived and now have to adjust again to a world that should be better, and yet is still far too different.”

** **

“And what if I’m not worthy?” The words were ripped from you, pulled from your throat with invisible hands, words that had been choking you for so long and ringing in your head ever since your family had died and the only people left that knew you, your work colleagues, had sneered in shock that _you _were the one left alive out of everyone, “What if I can’t do _anything _else? I have this job that I always _knew _I wouldn’t be good enough for but… what if I can’t do anything else either, Thor?”

** **

“Y/N… you will suffocate under the weight of a responsibility that you did not want. I only wish to see you thrive in this new world. It is hard, and you may change in ways you weren’t expecting,” a flush appeared on his cheeks and his hands shifted awkwardly over his stomach, “but you _will _find happiness that you deserve, if you look for it,”

** **

The “you won’t know until you try” remained unsaid, but you heard it nonetheless.

** **

“I like change,” you start, cautiously, “I mean… if you hadn’t changed, I wouldn’t have met you, or more importantly, Loki,” you grin at the God, relieved when he beams back at you and actually _laughs, _a loud rumble that resembles the Thunder he creates and makes your toes curl involuntarily. His hands stray away from his softer stomach, and reach for your own. The second his fingers touch yours…

** **

_Electric._

** **

“Loki is an excellent judge of character, and he certainly appears to have taken a shine to you,”

** **

You look down, breathless at the contact he still had with you, your hand almost swallowed whole by his, “Well, I certainly love h-him… he’s adorable.” Your eyes meet Thor’s, “And beautiful.”

** **

“As are you,”

** **

“Ffffsssshhhh…” Your cheeks feel hot enough to fry bacon on at Thor’s compliment, and you have to duck your eyes. Anyone who had thrown your words back at you like this would’ve easily come across as cheesy and gag inducing. Thor, however? His charm was millennia old, and he wore it easily.

** **

Your hand was still in Thor’s. Good manners dictate that you should probably remove it.

** **

“Well, I shan’t keep you any longer, Y/N. I hope you don’t stay up too late, and that you’ll think about what I said? Trying something new would be good for you, and I would be happy to help,”

** **

“Thank you, really,” you incline your head to him in gratitude, prettier and more sincere words and adjectives completely escaping you at that moment. Keeping his eyes on yours, Thor lifts your palm to his lips and places a gentle kiss to your knuckles, the soft feel of his lips and the coarseness of his beard a wonderful contrast that does funny things to your insides.

** **

“Good night, sweet, Y/N. Call me tomorrow, let me know how you fare at work?”

** **

All you can do is nod at Thor as he lets you go and steps back, causing Loki to trot over to him.

** **

“Come, Loki. Home now,”

** **

“Yip!” Loki barks back and you giggle, turning your back and walking up the steps to the door,

** **

“Good night, Thor. It was great meeting you,”

** **

“Y/N?”

** **

You turn to face him, “Yes?”

** **

“This may sound strange, but… do you feel… it’s like I met you once before… I have felt more at ease with you tonight than I have with anyone else before.”

** **

“Deja Vu, I guess,”

** **

You both stare at each other for just a second longer, just that one moment more before you would part ways for the night. You already knew you would call the God of Thunder at the earliest opportunity, tomorrow.

** **

“Sweet dreams,” Thor finally bows, smiling, and turns away, walking into the shadows with Loki, his white coat shining in the dark.

** **

When you finally get in, your cat actually hissed at you in outrage, before ambling over to you haughtily to demand petting, “I’m sorry that I wasn’t here, Maleficent, but momma had a bad fucking day… at least until this evening, anyway,”

** **

Your cat didn’t care about that, you could tell, but she was a good cat and didn’t scratch your eyes out when you carried on bringing it up whilst you got her some food and water.

** **

You begin to boot up the ancient laptop, your mind hardly on the task of work, all you could see was one golden eye and one blue eye smiling at you as his god like mouth kissed your knuckles…

** **

“I really like him, Maleficent… I really really do… I am definitely going to call him.”

** **

Hope filled your chest, everything seemed brighter and the possibilities for your future were endless. Anything could happen, and all because of Thor.

** **

You fall asleep sometime later, to a half forgotten dream about clubs and dark corners and a faceless man with electric blue eyes… your last thought is that you didn’t remember telling Thor your name… and yet he had known it.


End file.
